Council of Lords
The Council of Lords consist of every House founded after the DeadLands crisis and remains to this day one of the most powerful groups in Human controlled space. It was formed by the House's to maintain their relationships and settle any arising problems. The Houses that make up the Council each hold a separate planet and sometimes an entire solar system. These worlds are not under their direct control, but ruled in a ceremonial and advisory role. However the leaders of each House often has a unique level of political and military power behind closed doors. Although all of the Houses are considered some of Humanities greatest lineages, they are outshone by the two primary Houses. House Russel and Zemeckis spawned from the two main saviors of Humanity during the DeadLands Crisis. These two houses are Lords of Earth and Mars respectively. Structure The Council of Lords consits of twenty eight individual Houses. Each spawning from a single person during the DeadLands Crisis. House Russel and Zemeckis are the two primary Houses, their Lordship of Humanities two most treasured and most powerful worlds rises above every other House. As both John Russel and Harry Zemeckis are said to be the main saviours, their Houses are considered as strategically brilliant and uniquely brilliant as their original founders. The Inner circle consists of seven of the Houses, including both House Russel and Zemeckis. This inner circle presents unified solutions to problems the rest of the Houses have brought to their attention. This inner circle is designed to prevent any over-riding power between Houses. The Fracture of the Houses During the early years of the Human God war the Council of Lords became deeply divided in their opinion on their role in greater Humanity. Two main opinions formed. That the Houses should once again retake their place as leaders and saviors and provided unending and dedicated support to the CMC. The other being the opinion that the Houses should maintain their long held role as advisers and support the war effort from a more public position and maintain their independence from the CMC and the UPG. Brothers Divided The firsts signs of division between the two main houses arose when House Zemeckis, still at the time lead by Harry Zemeckis, declared KenX as his own personal company. John Russel, the then current Lord of House Russel, saw this as an act of segregation from Earth. Fearing his brothers desire to create an empire from Mars. In an act that would form a title that would last thousands of years, John delcared his House as holding the Mantle of Earth. Which lead to Harry taking on the same title of Mars. But it would not be until the Human God war that the two Houses would devide the entire Council. With House Zemeckis and its company KenX being forced from Mars due to their declaration of Independence. House Russel would therefore assume the Mantle of Sol, taking rule of the entire Sol system. As House Russel retreated to Alpha Centauri and declared its Mantle of Alpha Centauri. Taking KenX with it. Neither House has met formally since, with other Houses within the Council taking sides.